


My dear lost one

by shtro



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shtro/pseuds/shtro
Summary: Через лед, и броню, и года, исчисляемые потерями.





	My dear lost one

**Author's Note:**

> Название — «Любимый мой, потерянный» — является цитатой из книги Такацуки Сен, которую Хайсе вспоминает в 52 главе :re. // Обложка: http://funkyimg.com/i/2EfmY.jpg

По вечерам архив пустовал. В его недвижимой тишине можно было расслышать отдаленное гудение лифтов, в которых следователи со всех этажей спешили навстречу вечеру, улице, — сразу за тяжелыми дверями предгрозовой воздух был заряжен озоном и свободой. Гасли квадраты окон в офисных высотках, улицы расцвечивались огнями и вывесками, освещающими дорогу домой, сбивающими с нее.

Ночная иллюминация первого района не достигала архива: узкими высокими окнами он смотрел на парковку. Хайсе ступал по длинным теням, где-то разряженным светом фонарей, где-то слитым в общую сгущенную темноту, и приветственно проводил ладонью по стеллажам и табличкам. Всю информацию давно перенесли в электронную базу, и если сюда и заходили за оригиналами документов, то точно не после рабочих часов — за все время Хайсе ни разу никого здесь не встретил и был этому рад; только он один в окружении тысяч историй. Длинные ряды папок, столы вдоль окон с зелеными лампами на них, библиотечная тишина, запах бумаги и протирки для дерева, старомодность здешней обстановки — все это напоминало ему что-то погребенное под снегами, укрывавшими его память, вызывало в сердце рассеянную ностальгию сродни тоске по дому, который давно снесен до фундамента.

Серые папки рассказывали свои истории каждому, кто желал их узнать, и раньше Хайсе листал их без особой системы и выборки — случайные имена и их неслучайные трагедии. По отчетам можно было выстроить целый сюжет. Можно было даже поискать по разным папкам: здесь были следователи, гули, отдельные крупные расследования и операции, памятная хроника награждений, повышений, прочих церемоний. Папки, продолжающие пополняться ключевой информацией, папки, которых никто не касался очень давно, с красной печатью «мертв» на обложке. Обычно Хайсе ограничивался одной-двумя, обрывочным эхом; но иной раз история задевала его, и тогда он искал дальше, копал глубже. Первое время он старался убедить себя, что виной такому странному увлечению была его любовь к литературе: архив был кладезем мрачных детективов с безупречной, проверенной реальностью логикой. Думать так было удобно. И получалось очень недолго.

Потому что его компульсивные набеги на архив слишком походили на поиск — чего-то личного, ускользающего, не предлагающего утешения. Потому что когда он возвращал очередную папку на место, избегая смотреть на фотографии теперь, когда между ними не осталось секретов, он не находил в себе ничего, кроме раскаяния и понимания, что никогда не вернется к этой же истории дважды. Потому что каждый раз, когда он с опаской переворачивал страницу, наделял бесцветные отчетные строчки своим голосом, через дрожь пальцев делился со старыми снимками своим сердцебиением — каждую секунду он знал, что когда-то все это действительно было живо, стучало, и билось, и истекало кровью совсем не метафорически. Столетняя история CCG, чернилами по бумаге — торжество воли над страхом, действия над непротивлением. Доблесть и сила, отлитые в благородном металле крылатой формы, церемонии награждения, на которых никто не улыбался. Сто лет смертей, разбитых семей и изувеченных судеб, следователи, гули, знакомые и чужие, и, в конце концов, он сам.

Чернила на бумаге.

Возможно, Хайсе искал среди них себя. Не буквально — он знал, что папки с его прошлым здесь нет, и малодушно радовался этому, но, листая страницы истории, он надеялся через них понять систему, которой служит и принадлежит, и которая даже с течением времени не переставала казаться чужой, пугающей и жестокой. Мысли путались в его голове в отчаянной нехватке ориентиров, пальцы горели от прикосновений к чужим трагедиям, и довольно быстро Хайсе понял, что напрасно приходит сюда со своими наивными вопросами. Он был следователем-гулем, обреченным на противоречие собственной природы, и в разрубленном на две половины мире для него не существовало ни ответов, ни места.

Долгое время Хайсе не возвращался в архив, пока однажды совсем другая причина не привела его сюда снова; и теперь, с новым чувством, теплящимся в груди, Хайсе обходил ряды стеллажей уже заученным маршрутом, собирая папку за папкой — части одной большой, очень важной картины. Сегодня он не ждал никаких потрясений — все материалы были изучены вдоль и поперек, все выводы сделаны, — и все же легкая дрожь пробила его руку, когда он разложил многочисленные папки на столе, включил лампу и потянулся к верхней. Личное дело: его электронная цензурированная версия для студентов Академии пользовалась неизменной популярностью в осенний период, когда первокурсники писали эссе на тему «На какого следователя мне хотелось бы равняться». Живая легенда, известная каждому следователю в Управлении и за его пределами; история более кровавая, чем любая другая.

Победное шествие Аримы Кишо.

 

Он пришел из Солнечного сада — он был первым. Мальчик с исключительными боевыми навыками и прочерком в графе родословной. Позже, после него, были и другие, их становилось все больше — талантливых, сильных, обреченных сгореть как спички, но никого равного ему история не знала. История полюбила его сразу же, едва он переступил порог Управления пятнадцатилетним следователем, поворотной вехой.

Хайсе провел пальцем по знакомым цифрам. Рост — 164 сантиметра, вес — 52 килограмма. Когда он увидел их впервые, он попытался представить юного Ариму рядом с собой: ниже ростом, мягкие, не заточенные еще черты, быстрый поворот головы — и длинные волосы щекочут скулу. Каким он был тогда, этот мальчик? В одном только архиве его можно было отыскать в двадцати разных папках, вызвать из прошлого в пятно света над столом, чтобы спешить за стремительной мыслью в угловатом почерке или на сотне фотографий искать его взгляд, почти всегда спрятанный за бликами на стеклах очков, плохим качеством изображения, отрешенностью, в которой он обращался на самого себя и закрывался для остальных. Всем, знакомым с Аримой, было известно это чувство: словно он смотрел сквозь тебя, мыслями далеко отсюда.

И все же иногда — совсем редко и только на ранних фотографиях — оно прорывалось, что-то пронзительное, опаляющее. Хайсе заметил это сразу, но долго не мог ухватить правильное определение: снимок за снимком оно продолжало ускользать от него, такое знакомое, но неуловимое, как мысль, забытая на самом кончике языка.

Юный Арима был тем же человеком, которого Хайсе знал, но чуть больше — он был приоткрытой дверью, за которой еще можно было разглядеть что-то важное, пока она не захлопнулась окончательно. Худой, ломкий, с волосами черными как вороново крыло, он еще не нарастил свою непробиваемую броню, и Хайсе, который научился читать даже взрослого Ариму по случайным десятым жеста, с трепетом открывал в нем новые черты. На первый, поверхностный взгляд могло показаться, что Арима мало изменился, — уже в юности он был отстраненным и каким-то нездешним, с ладонями, спрятанными в карманах брюк, и слишком необщим выражением лица. Однако то, что со временем закалилось в неприступность, тогда больше походило на застенчивость, и его повседневная обособленность порой выглядела почти растерянно: Хайсе видел это в поджатых губах и непривычной скованности тела, которое так молниеносно стремилось вперед в бою. На фотографии первого отряда, в который его распределили, отец Акиры подталкивал его к камере, ближе к остальным. Ребенок среди взрослых, плечи — острые углы. Хайсе с легкостью, подкрепленной собственным примером, мог представить, какие разговоры велись за его спиной, как скоро его поспешили списать со счетов и как каждое его достижение вызывало раздражение, — ведь люди не любят, когда они не правы.

Он забавно писал отчеты: кратко, явно стараясь поскорее отделаться от неприятной необходимости, но образные слова, между прочим проскальзывающие в его письме, то, как он выстраивал свою мысль, — _художественно,_ хотел сказать Хайсе, — все это выдавало в нем любителя книг. Редкие ошибки, которых было больше поначалу и меньше потом, но от которых Арима так и не избавился до конца, Хайсе любил в особенности. Он лелеял каждую такую находку, потому что она подчеркивала, что своей приличной в остальном грамотностью Арима также обязан любви к чтению; как-то он признался, что в Саду урокам японского уделяли мало внимания. Хайсе нравилось знать ответ на спрятанный между строчек вопрос, которым никто другой и не подумает задаться, — это было личным, принадлежащим Ариме, теперь разделенным между ними двумя.

Но даже такие важные для Хайсе находки не могли смягчить впечатление, которое производил частокол «объектов» и «устранений», не идущий ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он видел раньше. И если жатва сегодняшнего дня ужасала цифрами — обезличенными списками, которые прикреплялись к отчетам о массовых зачистках и исчислялись сотнями за раз, — ранняя история Аримы пугала другим. В первые годы работы он в одиночку повысил рейтинг успешно закрытых расследований почти на двадцать процентов, и все они относились к «гражданским» гулям — тем, кто вел себя тихо и пытался жить по-людски. Прикрытие было безупречным, никто не ожидал встретить свою смерть вот такой — в школьном гакуране и с гитарным кофром за спиной. Арима быстро раскрывал цель и, не нуждаясь в подкреплении, нейтрализовал на месте: одноклассников, учителей, соседей по лестничной площадке, старика из дома через дорогу, который всегда пытался угостить его яблоком, и мать семейства, которая осталась с ним лицом к лицу в подземном переходе, чтобы ее муж с детьми могли уйти. Хайсе узнал, откуда у Аримы появились все его куинке — узнал их лица и прежние имена. И в тот тоскливый вечер с привкусом обездоленности, когда он впервые за долгое время вновь забрел в архив и потянулся к папке с хорошо знакомым именем, а потом очнулся далеко за полночь с влажным от слез лицом, он понял, что все уже осмысленное и, казалось, принятое им как данность, придется переосмыслять и принимать заново — и теперь в десять раз больнее.

Конечно, он мог оставить все это и не рисковать своим хрупким равновесием, которое построил вокруг принципа закрывания глаз на все, предполагающее много размышлений, но в глубине души Хайсе знал, что уже сделал свой выбор. Он выбрал Ариму, а значит — правду, какой бы она ни была. Хайсе чувствовал, что только так он сможет приблизиться к нему, человеку, который значил для него так много и о котором он знал так мало, — и все равно находил в нем свое родное и нужное. Он стоил того, чтобы открыть глаза, и Хайсе готов был смотреть до рези, упиваясь каждой новой болью, разделенной на двоих.

Самым ранившим откровением и окончательным принятием для него стала фотография, прикрепленная к одному из первых расследований Аримы. Она выбилась из папки, и Хайсе вытащил ее прежде, чем прочитал материалы дела, завороженный новым открытием: на солнце волосы Аримы блестели синим. Солнечный свет щедро бил с глянцевой бумаги яркостью цветов — голубизной неба, сочной зеленью газона. Арима сидел на лужайке с другим мальчиком, своим ровесником, немного щурился и немного улыбался, и что-то стремящееся было в его позе: так ребенок впервые приходит на новую площадку знакомиться, переживая, что его отвергнут, с затаенной надеждой, что этого не случится. Мальчик рядом с ним едва ли замечал его сомнения: со шкодливой улыбкой он что-то говорил фотографу и тянул его за ремень школьной сумки — он попал в кадр снизу. Светлые волосы, форменный галстук в полоску того же кирпичного цвета, что и у Аримы. Случайный кадр, выхваченный из потока будничности момент, каких много у обычных людей, — и белая полоска бумаги, подклеенная справа, вдавленные печатной машинкой слова, по которым сразу становилось ясно, что фотография прилагается к материалам расследования и солнечный день таит в себе неприятную историю с трагическим финалом из разряда тех, что показывают по телевизору в криминальной хронике, когда от демонстрируемых снимков хочется отвернуться и избежать взгляда живых еще глаз на отпечатке покойника.

Арима Кишо и Юкимура Кадзуки, 17 сентября 1999 года.

Хайсе не решался спросить у Аримы о Юкимуре, как не решался и признавать, что изучал его личное дело. Он прочитал отчет, настолько краткий и сухой, что его отрывистый слог походил на замаскированный надрыв, принял это новое знание и заново научился держать свой унаследованный куинке твердым хватом, бросаясь вперед, пытаясь нанести Ариме удар, неизменно пролетающий мимо. А Юкимура Кадзуки остался еще одной главой в летописи неправильности этого мира, взлохмаченный и юный, прерванный на середине фразы щелчком затвора. Сумевший срегенерировать целых три какухо, прежде чем его утилизировали.

Таким это было. Совершённым, непоправимым, тонкой пронзающей спицей, с которой можно было научиться жить и дышать, — вокруг нее, с ней внутри. За три недели, в которые Арима искал монстра, он успел найти друга; а потом убил его, принес его им, пользовался сделанным из него куинке долгие годы. Жестокость, хладнокровие, выдержка, беспощадность, все, что вселяло ужас в гулей и священный трепет в людей, нечеловеческая сила, ловкость, жестокость, жестокость, а Хайсе раскладывал по хронологии все его пропуски, церемонии повышений и награждений, все крупные планы с прямым взглядом сквозь зрачок камеры, и смотрел, как опускался занавес, как он костенел в непроницаемую стену, и разгадывал, что так отличало юного Ариму от Аримы сегодняшнего — не цвет волос, не острая линия подбородка, но тоска, которую мальчик из Сада еще не научился так виртуозно запечатывать в себе, и она разливалась в его глазах жидкой пропастью ненайденного детства, разрывающей пустоты. Хайсе впитывал эту тоску за всех, кто ее не заметил, кто ее не разделил, и — прощал его за всех других, всех, кто уже не смог бы сказать ему этих слов, которых он не ждал и в которых не нуждался, прощал его за матерей, детей, монстров и людей больших, чем сами люди, за всех кричащих, истекающих кровью, убывающих вокруг лезвия правосудия, которое он носил на своих худых, детских еще плечах. За всех, кто уже не мог сломать его или забрать что-то. То, чего там больше не было.

Он возвышался над полем смерти — повзрослевший, выше ростом и шире в плечах, но по-прежнему такой немыслимо молодой, с тонким потеком крови на щеке. Фотографии с операции массовой зачистки были черно-белые, репортажные, с высокой зернистостью и атмосферой постановки для кино, и разбросанные повсюду трупы казались невнятной грудой черной краски, почти не страшные, почти никогда не существовавшие. Юкимура — острый заточенный меч под стать самому Ариме — истекал на эту груду чернилами. В волосах Аримы запутался росчерк белого.

Бог Смерти — звание, до которого невозможно дослужиться. Именно в то время его начали так называть. Прозвище село на него как влитое, жило и дышало во взмахе его руки, в глубине взгляда на тысячу ярдов — в нем, юноше на три года моложе самого Хайсе. С рождения обреченный на силу, теперь награжденный Божественностью, которая так пугающе пришлась ему по росту.

Хайсе ненавидел это прозвище всей душой. Арима Кишо был первым голосом, обращенным к нему, первым именем, произнесенным его губами. Прикосновение его руки стало первым в его обновленной памяти, когда он осторожно снял с Хайсе бинты, а лицо — первым, что он увидел новыми, _своими_ глазами. Человек, который дал ему имя, который забрал его из маленькой бетонной клетки в открытый, красивый, пугающий мир и стал в нем проводником; человек, который дарил ему книги, ходил с ним на долгие прогулки и любил тончайшую, такую близкую сердцу Хайсе поэзию, не вел и бровью, когда до его слуха доносилось благоговейное «шинигами», — Хайсе же содрогался каждый раз, и закипал внутри, и хотел подбежать и встряхнуть всякого, кто повторял эти страшные слова. Разве ты не видишь, хотелось кричать Хайсе, что он стоит прямо перед тобой, из той же плоти и крови, что и ты, сотворенный? Ты знаешь, какая бездонная грусть заполняет его глаза, когда он думает, что никто не видит? Вы все с придыханием повторяете, как он сдает пустой лист вместо завещания, — хоть раз вы задумывались, почему так?

Многие были готовы рассказать об Ариме — о его заслугах и непревзойденной силе. О том, каким примером для следователей он был и какой значительной фигурой исторического масштаба. Все они ни черта не понимали, не умели смотреть, и Хайсе перестал спрашивать. Однажды, когда они с Аримой сидели у маленького искусственного пруда в парке неподалеку от Управления — Хайсе потягивал средней паршивости кофе, Арима жевал булочку, купленную на ходу, — он поспешно и неловко выпалил:

— Арима-сан, расскажите мне о себе.

Просьба была спонтанной и застала врасплох самого Хайсе, он даже не успел помучиться размышлениями, стоит ли задавать подобный вопрос: так сильно устал от пустых слов, произнесенных посторонними людьми, которые крутились в его голове заезженной пластинкой и отравляли весь день. Арима оторвался от созерцания проплывавшей мимо утки и посмотрел на Хайсе оценивающе, словно пытался понять, как много он в действительности спрашивал. Хайсе постарался запихнуть свое отчаяние поглубже и изобразить на лице вежливую заинтересованность.

Арима отвернулся обратно к пруду и спокойно сказал:

— Боюсь, что в моей истории мало интересного, Хайсе.

Он говорил искренне — он действительно так считал. А Хайсе не смог найти в себе смелости сказать ему, что его история — единственная, к которой хотелось возвращаться.

Что он мог сделать? Что было правильно, а что напрасно, и существовал ли способ измерить чувства в подобных примитивных категориях? Да, если бы он был посмелее, если бы мог найти в себе хоть немного веры в то, что не разрушит все неосторожным словом вместо того, чтобы починить, — Хайсе передал бы Ариме, что видел его до того, как захлопнулась дверь, и принял его. Мальчика, чьи волосы на солнце вспыхивали, как крыло неуловимой метерлинковской птицы. Он сказал бы, что знает о Юкимуре и обо всех других, о тысячах других, и принимает и это; что он заметил тот странный, очевидно изъятый пробел в конце позапрошлого июля, который совпадал с его первыми воспоминаниями во что-то очень тревожное и неправильное, но это не имело значения. Хайсе прижался бы к нему осторожно, как к открытой ране, своим одолженным взаймы сердцем к его болящему, и признался бы, что не помнит любви и не знает, что это такое, но не хочет, чтобы она была чем-либо кроме тепла его слов, его дыхания, его тела; что единственное его, Хайсе, желание уже долгие месяцы — это назвать его по имени, так легко и свободно, а потом вложить это имя в его же губы горячим выдохом и наделить его жизнью, кровью и чаянием. Потому что нет ничего более грустного и неправильного, чем возводить живого человека в легендарные фигуры или придумывать прозвища, в которых есть слово «смерть», и хотя Хайсе давно научился не думать о том, что ему было не под силу изменить, и свыкся с этим в отношении себя самого, он не хотел, так отчаянно не хотел отдавать им Ариму, не хотел бросать его в одиночестве, забвенного и непонятого, чьим единственным наследием останутся четыре благородных кандзи, кровью и страхом вписанных в историю, — за ними не останется человека, которого Хайсе знал и любил, за ними умрет мальчик с грустным сквозным взглядом, и только Шинигами обессмертится в благоговейном шепоте. Кто-то всемогущий, тот, кто никогда не ошибается, кем можно пугать маленьких гулей. Кто-то, кого Хайсе не знает.

Капля крови со звонким шлепком упала на фотографию, запаянную в пластик, и вывела Хайсе из оцепенения. Посасывая прокушенную губу, он быстро стер каплю рукавом и посмотрел на маленький снимок — это был прошлогодний пропуск с отверстиями дырокола на штрихкоде. Прямой взгляд Аримы был нечитаем, ни одного блика в темных глазах. Белые волосы блестели в искусственном свете.

Поддавшись порыву, которого устыдился бы, если бы такая тоска не жгла изнутри, Хайсе поднес пропуск к губам и коснулся ими фотографии. Он закрыл глаза и вложил в этот поцелуй обещание — _я спасу тебя,_ и просьбу — _позволь мне тебя спасти._

Хайсе хотелось верить, что заклинание как-то доберется через несколько этажей наверх, где Арима допоздна засиживался в кабинете, через стену, которой он оградил себя, через все те тысячи ярдов, за которыми скрывал взгляд, пробьется через лед, и броню, и года, исчисляемые потерями, и в его горячем сердце, полном нерастраченной доброты, шепотом подскажет ему путь домой.

 

Мелкая морось вылизывала улицы первого района, когда Хайсе вышел из Управления и обернулся. Выключенный небоскреб сливался с чернотой вокруг, но в нескольких окнах еще горел свет: Хайсе сразу нашел взглядом нужное, на пятом этаже, и потянулся за телефоном. Холодный влажный воздух студил щеки и забирался под рукава пальто, пока он покрасневшими пальцами искал нужный номер. Два гудка.

— Хайсе.

— Арима-сан, — выдохнул Хайсе с облачком пара. — Вы еще работаете?

Несколько секунд молчания — и в окне появился темный силуэт. Хайсе улыбнулся. Он даже не чувствовал неловкости за то, что был обнаружен, — только тепло оттого, как безошибочно Арима читал его.

— Скоро заканчиваю. — Голос Аримы звучал устало, и Хайсе остро захотелось поцеловать его в висок или размять ему плечи. Он позволил им обоим помолчать. Ариму было почти не видно из-за света за его спиной и высоты, но Хайсе стоял прямо под фонарем, задрав голову, и надеялся, что Ариме его видно лучше. Говорить по телефону и смотреть друг на друга — в этом было что-то особенно личное и искреннее, и Хайсе чувствовал себя пристально присутствующим в этом моменте.

— Приходите завтра вечером, — наконец сказал он. — Я приготовлю якинику. Судя по комментариям в интернете, это очень вкусно.

— Ты выбирал рецепт по комментариям? — с интересом спросил Арима. Хайсе не расстраивался, когда он задавал такие вопросы. Только не он.

— Ага. Вы придете?

— Я постараюсь.

Арима улыбался — Хайсе слышал его улыбку. Он тоже улыбнулся, широко, чтобы Ариме было видно.

Трубку класть не хотелось, и Арима тоже не спешил. Они стояли так, вслушиваясь в молчание, полное всего того невысказанного, что на сегодня дарило надежду. Мужчина, который любил книги и тихие вечера, и юноша с рецептом еды, которую не сможет попробовать, с телефоном в замерзших пальцах — они искали взгляд друг друга сквозь темноту, пока история высекала в граните имена, не имеющие к ним никакого отношения.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Гакуран — верхняя часть японской школьной формы.  
> 2\. «Взгляд на тысячу ярдов» (или «взгляд на две тысячи ярдов») — отрешенный взгляд, наблюдаемый у солдат, перенесших боевую психическую травму.  
> 3\. Шинигами — «Бог Смерти» по-японски.  
> 4\. Якинику — мясо с овощами на гриле.


End file.
